Just a thought
by sheltie
Summary: My first Ron/Luna fic written by request. One-Shot


**Just a thought**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: My first Ron/Luna fic written by a request**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

Ronald Weasley was nervous.

He was pacing the Gryffindor common room with his fellow housemates looking at him curiously. Never have they've seen a Weasley this nervous before so it was amusing.

"Ron will you stop pacing, I think Hermione is about to hex you" Harry said out loud to his best friend

Ron stopped for a moment and saw that his two best friends were sitting on the couch in front of him. Harry looked amused, but Hermione looked like she was to whip out her wand any minute and sent him to the infirmary for a very long time.

"Sorry, but I'm just so nervous, I don't know what to do" Ron said as he collapsed in the nearest armchair

"What's there to be nervous about?" Harry asked though he had a good idea on _who_ it was that was making his best mate this out of sorts

Ron glared at his friend, "you should know you're the one who planted these thoughts into my head"

"Harry did no such thing, it was you who decided to take them to heart" Hermione said standing up for her boyfriend

Ron still couldn't get over the fact that his two friends are together, but he wasn't upset about it all like everyone thought he'd be, heck he betted on them to get together. He lost the bet to his sister, Ginny though.

"Well, if he didn't say anything about _her_ than I wouldn't have thought about it" Ron retorted

Harry rolled his eyes and before Hermione could say anything Harry began massaging her neck to distract her, which worked every time.

"Alright Ron, I'm sorry I said anything, but you've got to admit she's grown up quite nicely" Harry said as he continued to massage his girlfriend's neck making her purr with content

"I know she has, do you think I haven't noticed, but she's Luna for goodness sake's Looney Luna" Ron said

"Mate she's not Looney at she's just different, which is a nice thing sometimes" Harry said frowning a bit

"I guess so" Ron mumbled, "and would you stop I think Hermione is unconscious"

Harry looked at his girlfriend and saw that her eyes were closed and her head had lolled to the side now resting on his shoulder.

"She's just tired, she been in the library most of the day" Harry said

Ron nodded

"Now back to Luna have you given any thought about her?" Harry asked

"Bloody Hell Harry, of course I have ever since that day she's the only girl I can think about" Ron said exasperated

Harry rolled his eyes

"What I am saying, Ron is if thought about Luna other than another girl to snog?" Harry asked seriously

Ron froze. He had no idea what to say to this, of course he's thought about taking Luna to the nearest broom closest and showing her a good time, but other than that it never crossed his mind.

"Come on Ron, you can't just keep going around snogging practically every girl at Hogwarts, I think you need to find someone that you can enjoy for longer than a couple days" Harry said seriously

Ron knew Harry was right since their sixth year he did nothing but snog the entire female population minus the younger years and the Slytherins.

_Don't forget Hermione and Luna plus your sister too_ a voice in his head said

Ron just groaned and put his head in his hands

Harry saw this and decided to give his friend some time to think so he picked up his girlfriend and headed to the Heads room that they shared.

That night as Ron laid in bed unable to sleep because of images of Luna kept popping into his head.

_Bloody hell I'm going insane now_ Ron thought as he groaned out loud

But even that didn't stop the images crossing his mind until he thought of how his brothers Fred and George would have a field day if they found out.

Ron groaned out loud again

--

The next morning Ron was in the Great Hall eating practically everything in sight when Harry and Hermione came in with Luna in tow. The three of them sat down making Ron very nervous since Luna decided to sit next to him.

"What's Looney Lovegood doing here?" Seamus asked noticing the blond Ravenclaw

Harry sent a glare Seamus' way making the boy shut immediately as well as the others at the table.

"We invited Luna over since she doesn't seemed to have any friends at the Ravenclaw table" Hermione said as she started piling food on hers and Harry's plate

The others nodded knowing not to get on either Harry's or Hermione's bad side.

Ron though didn't hear any of this because his attention was fully on the blonde next to him. The way she moved intrigued him. The way she talked entranced him. And the way she smelled made him crave for more. He was lost in this that he barely touched his food, which the other Gryffindors noticed.

"What's going on with Ron he's stopped eating" Dean whispered to his fellow housemates

"I know this isn't normal for my brother he usually is on his fifth plate by now" Ginny said a little worried

"I think he's preoccupied with other things to be worried about eating" Lavender said knowingly

Parvati looked at her best friend confused at what she was getting at as were the other Gryffindors.

"Um, Lavender have you been using too many beauty charms or something because you're not making any sense" Neville said tentatively

Lavender rolled her eyes in an almost Hermione like manner

"No, I haven't Longbottom" Lavender said sternly

"Than what's going on?" Dean asked curiously

"Methinks Ron has a thing for the odd Ravenclaw sitting next to him" Lavender said smirking at her brilliance

"That's crazy Lavender, why would Ron fancy Looney Luna?" Seamus said out loud

Harry hearing Seamus make fun of one his friends shot his fellow Gryffindor a cold look reserved only for Snape and Malfoy.

Seamus looked down scared that he'd be hexed

"I thought you would've learned your lesson when you opened your big mouth that one night in the common room and Harry left you floating until he went to bed" Dean said shaking his head at his friend, though he was smiling at the memory.

"I know, but I can't help it" Seamus mumbled

"You do have a habit of sticking your foot in your mouth Seamus Finnigan" Ginny said smiling

"You laugh now, but wait and Harry will do something to you" Seamus said slightly glaring at the young redhead

"I doubt it" Ginny said smiling still

"Can we get back to the subject at hand people," Lavender said trying to get them back on track

"Sorry Lavender, but I have no interest in my brother's love life," Ginny said grabbing her book bag and leaving

Lavender frowned at the redhead she needed her insight on this situation because it was a known fact if you wanted to know what's going on with the famous trio then ask Ginny since she hangs out with them and knows the true stories of some of their adventures.

"Come on Ron, we have to get to the library since we have that essay from Snape to do" Hermione said snapping Lavender out of her thoughts

Ron nodded and got up trying to not look at Luna, but that didn't work since she also got up also.

"Can I join you I've some homework that needs to be done?" Luna asked dreamily

Harry smiled at the blond witch with one of his dazzling smiles that made the girls at Hogwarts melt.

"Sure you can Luna. We don't have a problem with it right, Mione?" Harry asked turning to his girlfriend

Hermione shook her head

"What about you Ron? Do you have any problem with it?" Hermione asked smirking slightly

Ron couldn't find any words because Luna now was staring at him, so he shook his head and left as quickly as he could.

--

In the Library Ron kept his eyes on his book and notes and didn't look up if only to ask Hermione a question.

"Hmm, what'd you say?" Ron asked

"I asked if you needed any help?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed

"No, I'm fine" Ron said staring at his textbook

Harry smirked at this though since Luna was sitting next to Ron and he was trying everything he could not to touch her in any way.

"So, Luna do you have a date yet to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked nonchalantly

Luna looked up cocked her head to the side then shook her head in response. Ron saw her do this and couldn't help, but think she looked absolutely adorable when she cocked her head like that. He then shook his head trying to rid those thoughts without avail.

Harry smirked at this and decided that it was time to give this soon to be couple some space. So, with a whisper in the ear Harry led Hermione away from the table leaving a panicking Ron.

"Ronald is there something wrong?" Luna asked as soon as Harry and Hermione left

Ron shook his head, but in his head he was scream YES!

Luna just smiled as she watched Ron try to study and notice her whenever she moved, which she did just to get arise out of him.

Ten long and strenuous minutes later Ron was a nervous wreck and Luna was wearing a big smile on her face.

"Ron would you please escort me to the Ravenclaw tower?" Luna asked as she gathered her books

Ron wanted to say no, but her nodded and gathered his books and walked with Luna out of the library. As the two walked Luna would occaisionally brush her hand against his signaling for him to take it, but was so messed up that he missed completely. Luna sighed after her tenth attempt and decided it was time to do something drastic. She spotted a broom closest and though she didn't want her first kiss in a their she had no choice whatsoever.

Ron felt himself being pulled through what was a closed door and into a broom closest, but before he could say a thing he felt a pair lips on his. He responded to his and did his part, but a part of him knew that this must be Luna's first kiss he didn't know how he knew, but chalked it up to intuition that he picked up from Harry. So with that thought in mind he made sure he was a gentleman and not push anything that would get him hexed.

When they parted Ron tucked a piece of hair behind Luna's ear and smiled

"I think I might like you Luna" Ron croaked

Luna stared up at him trying to hold her tears back, but it was useless as a stray tear left her right eye. Ron seeing this panicked and tried to apologized, which made Luna laugh.

_She has such a wonderful laugh_ Ron thought

When Luna regained her composure she took Ron's hand and held it

"You don't need to apologize Ron, but I've been wanting to hear those word from you for a while now" Luna said

Ron eyes widen

Luna smiled, "I think we should have this conversation in a more suitable location"

Ron nodded and let Luna lead him to the Room of Requirement. When they got there they sat down on the couch the room provided.

"So, so how long have you fancied me?" Ron asked

"For awhile" Luna answered

Ron nodded

"So what now I've never been in a relationship and I want to do it right" Ron said as he pulled Luna closer to him

Luna blushed, but smiled as she rested her head on Ron's chest

"I think this is a good start and will take it from there" Luna said

**End**

**A/N: My first Ron/Luna fic is done. Let me know what you think of it by pressing that review button**


End file.
